1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of dog training, and more particularly to a gun dog training tool and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kali Bianchi recently completed an upland game bird grand slam. Kali is a French Brittany, L'Epagneul Breton. Her story is captured in “It's all about the Dog,” published in the Publication of the Club de l'Epagneul Breton of the United States, Second Semester 2012, Issue 35. In order to achieve her feat, Kali first had to overcome a case of gun shyness brought on when a handful of dove hunters thoughtlessly opened fire near her as a young pup. Kali cowered under a truck at the first report of a shotgun, her hunting prowess nearly nipped in the bud. Kali recovered through love and care to become a natural gun dog, however, many promising gun dog pups share her story. In south Texas, as in many rural areas, folks shoot guns so dogs had better be accustomed to the sound no matter how young. Pups that do not become familiar with and accepting of gunshots at an early age risk development of gun shyness if sudden proximate gunshots ring out. By the time a watchful, loving owner intervenes, the damage is often done. Yet, trainers tend to avoid exposing young pups to gunshots until the pups also train on live birds, typically at 6 months of age. Trainers fire .22 caps during bird flushes so that gun dogs grow used to the sound of a gunshot. Gun dogs inadvertently exposed to gunshots before that time typically do not have any training to prevent gun shyness. U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,991 by Rinck attempts to address gun shyness by shooting a projectile with bird scent out of a shotgun, however, shotguns create a loud noise that will likely induce gun shyness unless a pup has some prior training. Further, pup owners who live in urban areas generally cannot disturb neighbors and the local police by shooting pistols and shotguns in the yard for their pup.